1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to wave motion pumps, namely, to an apparatus which converts the energy of waves and surface currents to a useful form of energy through a leveraged fluidic pumping mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in wave motion devices is both old and new. Basically it reflects attempts to develop efficient forms of energy at times when alternate sources of energy are economically or technologically lacking. Among the devices taught in the older patent art are wave motors described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 997,731 and 937,712. Each of the wave motors therein described is relatively inefficient by present day standards.
U.S. Pat. No. 997,731 teaches a wave motor which relies on tension created between a floatable body and a submerged body suspedned from the floatable body. Since the device is relying on line tension between two bodies, its efficiency in converting the energy of wave motion to usable power is not very high.
U.S. Pat. No. 937,712 teaches the conversion of wave motion into rotary motion. The conversion of motion from one state to another is inherently inefficient and the techniques described therein disclose no way of minimizing this inefficiency.
In the recent patent art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,827 describes a wave power converter which supplies electrical energy to an unattended buoy. This is a special purpose device of limited applicability. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,918,827 and 3,934,964 each teach complex devices which cannot be cost-efficient in the conversion of wave motion to energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,863 describes an apparatus wherein complex multiplanar surface motion of a fluid body is converted into useful energy. This is the most sophisticated prior art device known to the inventor. This apparatus used a flexible, tubular pumping element supported by floats and a flexible truss structure which provides a lever-type action to provide a mechanical advantage. The device of the present invention utilizes similar principles in a simpler structure.
In general, various attempts at wave power conversion have been made in the past to convert the energy of wave motion to another form of energy, but these attempts have met with little success. Prior devices for wave energy conversion have generally been directed to utilizing wave surface motion only as a source of power supply, neglecting other forces present. They have also utilized very inefficient means of energy conversion. The use of surface motion only has generally proved disasterous in that the extremely destructive conditions of wind and waves existing on the ocean surface require unusual structural capabilities for the device. The use of surface motion only for wave power conversion therefore generally results in an unreliable device. Prior art devices also suffer from an excessive cost of construction relative to the amount of useful energy generated therefrom.
Wave motion conversion devices of the future must have three principal design criteria in view. First, they must take into consideration all forces present in the complex multiplanar surface motion of a fluid body. Second, they must provide for an efficient conversion of captured energy. Third, they must provide for a competitive cost per unit output of energy with other sources of energy. In other words, the wave motion device must be a relatively simple and cost-effective device. The principal object of the present invention is to meet these criteria.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new apparatus for the efficient conversion of fluid motion at or near the surface into usable energy.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for conversion of the surface motion of a fluid body into usable energy with a pump that is activated by forces at or near the fluid surface.
These and other objects of the invention which will be apparent as the description proceeds are accomplished by the wave motion pump described herein.